Rapid Fire
Rapid Fire is a collection of 7 short stories released from December 25, 2011 to December 31, 2011 written by Clifford Riley. Currently they are available in paperback only in the East Asian region and as separate ebooks at 99 cents each in the rest of the world. The short stories serve as either prequels or sequels to the original 39 Clues series. In the case of the latter, they help to bridge the gap to the new Vesper series. Back Cover The Secrets No One Wants You To Know The Cahills are the most powerful family the world has ever known - a family so influential, they’ve shaped the course of human history. The source of their power has been hidden around the world in the form of 39 Clues. But the Cahills have shadow enemies, the Vespers, and they’re closer than the Cahills know. Will the power of the 39 Clues be used for good…or for the darkest evil? Seven stories reveal never-before-told secrets of the Cahill family. Follow the Cahills from the chilling attack that caused Grace Cahill to launch an all-out hunt for the 39 Clues, to the rise of Vesper One and the first step in his terrifying plan for world domination. The Cahills are counting on you to keep their secrets. Remember: Trust no one. E-books 'Rapid Fire 1: Legacy' Time is running out for Grace Cahill as she struggles to make the most important choice of her life — a decision that will shape the future of the Cahill family...and the world at large. After spending centuries lurking in the shadows, the Cahills’ enemies — the Vespers — are planning an attack that sends Amy and Dan on a dangerous hunt for The 39 Clues. 'Rapid Fire 2: Ignition' Think you know what happened at Grace Cahill’s funeral? Think again. This top secret report reveals what REALLY happened on that fateful day. Follow Ian and Natalie Kabra as they travel to Attleboro and discuss their strategy. Discover what the Holts were doing before they started the fire. And learn shocking information about a special guest none of the Cahills knew about. 'Rapid Fire 3: Hunted' The Vespers are looking for new recruits and have targeted a few surprising candidates— the Cahill children on the hunt for The 39 Clues. Uncover the Vespers’ chilling plan to monitor the Kabras, the Holts, Jonah, and the Starlings, and learn who they picked as the most promising Vesper...and future Cahill traitor. 'Rapid Fire 4: Crushed' Ian Kabra has an embarrassing secret. It’s not that he once accidentally ate at Burger King. It’s not that he still has his childhood teddy bear, Mr. Buttons. It’s that he can’t stop thinking about a certain grubby American orphan. But just when he’s about to take action, a dangerous person from his past stages a dramatic midnight break-in, forcing Ian to accept that there’s something worse than an embarrassing crush— a secret that won’t stay buried. This short story takes place 7 months after the clue hunt. Summary The story starts with Ian Kabra practicing confessing his feelings to Amy on the mirror. Natalie overhears him and seems very upset. They found out from the television that Isabel Kabra was released from jail to serve parole in Boston.On the night before visiting Amy in America, Ian finds an intruder in the Lucian wing of the house. He chases the intruder but he runs away. Ian chases after him and manages to finally catch the intruder. Ian is shocked when he finds out the intruder is in fact his mother, Isabel. When she is just about to exit, Ian blocks her but ultimately lets her go. He feels ashamed and did not want to face Amy, so he canceled the visit to America. 'Rapid Fire 5: Turbulence' Amy Cahill knows her family needs to be prepared for the next Vesper ' '''attack, so she organizes a training weekend at the brand-new Cahill command center. However, Dan and the others would rather goof off than hone their secret agent skills. Can Amy channel her inner leader and bring everyone in line? Or will a surprise appearance by a Vesper assassin prove that she’s in over her head? This story takes place 11 months after the clue hunt when Amy is supposed to be 15 years old. As the book deals with Vesper training, it takes place after the events of Vespers Rising. '''Summary' The story starts with Amy and Dan preparing for the visit by Ian and Natalie, Jonah and the Holt kids. Amy had organized fun training activities like skydiving and jujitsu and also had talks by experts. But her real motive was to prepare all of them for the next Vesper attack. During the skydiving, after all the others have left, only Amy and the skydiver who was called Teodora was left. Teodora was revealed to be a Vesper and threatens Amy for Gideon's Ring. Amy knew she couldn't give it up. so she jumps out of the helicopter. After landing successfully, they went back to the mansion. Note: The Teodora in the story is most likely Teodora Kosara, an Ekaterina and a suspected Vesper. 'Rapid Fire 6: Invasion' Dan Cahill loves hanging out with his new friend, Atticus Rosenbloom, a child prodigy whose genius IQ doesn’t stop him from playing video games or practicing ninja moves. It’s a relief to get to pretend to be a normal kid for once, and not worry about finding Clues or looking out for Vespers. But when Rosenbloom’s house is attacked by strange intruders, Dan has to rely on his Cahill training to keep them out. Are they normal burglars? Or does the Rosenbloom family have a secret of its own? This book takes place before the second series, as Astrid Rosenbloom is still alive. Summary Jake, Atticus's brother, had to go for a competition, so Atticus invited Dan over. On that day, some 'burglars', who in reality were Vespers, breaks into the house and tries to steal Astrid's files on Vespers. Dan and Atticus sets traps for the burglers, thinking that they were after the Atzec mask in his dad's study. After evading the burglers, the police come, along with Jake. The burglars were arrested and the Rosenblooms had a reunion. 'Rapid Fire 7: Fireworks' The holidays can be hard for any family, but they’re particularly tough for the Cahills. Amy is exhausted from her training. Dan can’t forget the tragedies he witnessed on the Clue hunt. Ian and Natalie Kabra are trying to enjoy the London festivities, but it’s hard without their parents. Even superstar Jonah Wizard is having trouble getting into the holiday spirit. Amy knows there’s trouble on the horizon, but there’s no reason they shouldn’t enjoy themselves while they can. Taking advantage of their new fortune, Amy and Dan book a private plane and jet off to fetch the other Cahills for a New Years none of them will ever forget. This short story begins on New Year's Eve 15 months after the clue hunt. Summary Amy is first shown training with Sinead. Then Dan is seen going for his 'midnight joyride'. He crashes into a tree but is mainly unharmed. Later, Amy is video-conferencing some other Cahills, gathering them for a meeting. Amy assigns every on a job to do but some disagree. Amy realizes her mistake but all of them cut off. Then Amy formed a plan. In the stadium, Jonah is practicing when suddenly the director tells him to do the chicken dance. Then Jonah finds out that the 'director' is Amy and Dan, and goes with them for the New Years celebration. Next Ian and Natalie who are at the Tower of London were surprised by Amy and Dan, and they went with them. Hamilton is then shown climbing the Matterhorn, trying to break the record. He sees three 'tourists' at the mountaintop. When he gets to the top it is revealed that the 'tourists' were Amy, Dan and Jonah. Hamilton goes with them with the permission of his father. All of them then goes to the Eiffel Tower. After choosing gowns, tuxedos, and suits for all of them, Amy and the others have dinner. They then made resolutions for themselves. Lastly, Vesper One is seen inside the Rosenbloom's house. It is revealed that he was the one who poisoned Astrid. Category:Rapid Fire Category:Books by Clifford Riley Category:E-books Category:Standalone books